


Переговоры

by Lenuchka



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 18:26:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18145817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenuchka/pseuds/Lenuchka
Summary: Война между Первым Орденом и Новой Республикой окончена, а вместе с ней подошло к концу и перемирие между Кайло Реном и генералом Хаксом.





	Переговоры

**Author's Note:**

> Оригинал: http://queenstardust.tumblr.com/post/178607687426/read-from-beginning-page-01-page-02-here-it, разрешение на перевод получено.  
> Перевод выполнен для команды WTF Hux&Ren 2019.  
> Беты: Браво, Тунгусская Волчица.  
> Ссылка на архив: https://drive.google.com/open?id=1qbrzM0y62L_9InL1P3s4eikmtNasQtKb

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
